


Oh my love, don't you know? A long time ago there were two little children.

by Fuck_You_Lyss



Series: Olivia and her Dads. [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Pregnancy Reference, This is what happens when you pretend to be dead for four fucking years Owen, Trans Agent Curt Mega, Trans Curt Mega, Trans Male Character, You miss shit, mentioned loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_You_Lyss/pseuds/Fuck_You_Lyss
Summary: Curt has a nightmare, and Owen is more than a bit worried.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Olivia and her Dads. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Oh my love, don't you know? A long time ago there were two little children.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS FIC DEALS WITH THE LOSS OF A CHILD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Owen’s not quite sure what wakes him up, not that that’s something difficult to do. Between being trained to be a very light sleeper and how uncomfortable the Mega’s couch is, it doesn’t take much to wake him up. He lays still for a moment, straining his ears to see if he can figure out what it was. 

He hears a quiet sound of distress coming from deeper in the house and quickly sits up. He makes his way quickly but, most importantly, quietly down the hall, following the noises. He comes to a stop outside of Curt’s room, hesitating for a moment. He doesn’t want to barge into Curt’s space, but when he hears the noise again, he opens the door without another thought.

Curt’s face is contorted in fear, tangled in the sheets with tears streaming down his face. His eyes are clenched shut, easing Owen’s fears ever so slightly. It’s just a nightmare. Owen’s little family isn’t being attacked. Chimera hasn’t found them, they’re not threatening to take everything Owen cares about away. 

Owen is about to go back to the sofa, Curt has had nightmares before, and as much as Owen wants to comfort him, Curt is still angry and might not appreciate it. It might make Curt even more hostile. But he looks at Curt’s face, and his feet move him closer without his brain telling them to. He kneels next to Curt’s bed and reaches out to touch his face ever so lightly. 

Curt shoots up in bed, his eyes wide and full of fear. Owen placatingly puts his hands out in front of him, not wanting Curt to think that he’s there to hurt him. But Curt doesn’t even stop to look at Owen, he’s out of the bed and racing down the hall before Owen fully realizes what’s going on. Owen follows after him, worried that he might accidentally hurt himself. 

Curt is in Olivia’s room, standing over her bed, watching her with eagle eyes. He’s shaking so hard that Owen is half surprised that he can’t hear the American man’s skeleton rattling. His breathing is heavy and Owen worries that it’s going to wake their daughter up, so he crosses to Curt and wraps his arm around him. 

Curt jumps slightly, and his head whips around to see Owen. He opens his mouth to speak, but is stopped by Curt, pressing his face against Owen’s chest and clinging to him. Sobs fall from Curt’s mouth, and Owen gently leads him out of Olivia’s room, softly pulling the door shut behind them. They go back to Curt’s room, and Owen sits him down on the bed, kneeling down on the ground in front of him.

“Curt? Love? Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Curt shakes his head, his entire body spasming as he sobs loudly. Owen’s heart breaks at seeing Curt like this. He reaches a hand up and cups Curt’s face, wiping a few of the tears away. Curt leans into the touch, bringing one of his own hands up to hold onto Owen’s. 

“Is there something I can do to help you? Anything at all?” Owen is expecting Curt to shake his head again or tell him to go away. But he doesn’t. 

“Can you hold me? Please?” Curt sounds so small, how could Owen ever refuse him something like that? He stands up sitting on the bed and Curt all but climbs in his lap. Owen wraps his arms tightly Curt and slowly leans back, pulling Curt down with him. Curt is fully laying on top of Owen, sobbing as Owen holds him tightly, rubbing his back softly. 

“It’s all right love. Whatever upset you is all right now. Just let it out.” He whispers softly to his… well, not quite his lover anymore. Curt cries himself back to sleep, and Owen doesn’t dare move. He has missed having Curt in his arms, missed the feeling of the other man being so close to him. He feels almost guilty for taking a small bit of comfort from this when he’s supposed to be the one comforting Curt. 

Owen doesn’t get any more sleep that night.

* * *

When Curt wakes up the next day, it’s more than a little awkward. He doesn’t quite meet Owen’s eyes, suddenly very interested in his own bedsheets. 

“This…” Curt clears his throat and licks his lips. “Last night doesn’t change anything. I’m still angry with up.” Curt almost sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of that and not Owen. 

“I understand.” Owen looks at him intently, hesitating slightly before asking the question that had been burning in his mind since last night. “What was that about? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!” Owen rushes to reassure him. “But, I’m concerned.”

Curt balls his fists in the sheets, his whole body tensing up before he sighs. He looks up at Owen tears already beginning to well up in his eyes, and Owen immediately blames himself for them. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Curt speaks first.

“This… it hurts to talk about. But you deserve to know.” Curt lifts his shirt ever so slightly, and Owen can see a large scar across his abdomen. Owen reaches out to touch it but stops short, his hand hovering inches away from the marred skin.

“I was carrying twins. Olivia and Oliver.” Owen’s heart freezes in his chest when Curt says that. Surely he must be misinterpreting what Curt is saying, right? “Something went wrong. I don’t know if it had anything to do with the explosion at the weapons factory, or from drinking so much before I knew about them, but something went horribly,  _ horribly,  _ wrong and I had to have an emergency cesarean section. Olivia made it, but little Oliver-” he’s cut off by a sob coming from his throat, and the tears fall freely. Owen closes the space between them and pulls him close. 

“Curt, it’s okay love. You don’t have to explain anymore if you don’t want to.” Owen is trying to hold back his own tears. 

“He died in my arms, Owen. Our son died and Olivia almost did too.” He clings to Owen’s arm. The British man can’t hold back the tears anymore and lets them free. A sob manages to break out of Owen’s iron will. The two men sit in the middle of the bed, holding each other and mourning for their lost child. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
